


Strangers Like Me

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay back," Lydia warned, back pressed up against the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"Stay back," Lydia warned, back pressed up against the tree.

The girl crept forward slowly, and Lydia pressed her foot - bare, because she had lost her heels climbing the tree to escape the wolf - to the girls chest, prepared to kick her away. 

"Don’t come any closer."

Lydia flexed her toes, and the girl grabbed one in each hand, pulling gently and wiggling them. 

It was so unexpected, it startled a laugh out of her, but then the girl started scratching at the sole of her foot light and it  _tickled._

"Wha-What are you doing?" Lydia gasped through her laughter.

She was still laughing when the girl ran her hand up her calf, curved around her knee. It wasn’t until the hand went  _under_ her skirt, started making its way up her thigh that Lydia stopped laughing, and promptly kicked the girl.

"Get away!" 

Undeterred, the girl crawled back, expression confused but curious.

 

Lydia was maybe panicking a little now. “Stay back, good little wild girl,” she attempted to cajole, with little success.

It seemed that the girl didn’t understand English. She blinked at Lydia’s words, but otherwise showed no signs of perceiving them.

The girl was right in her face now, cupping the side of her jaw. Before Lydia could even think of pulling away, the girl’s head dropped to her bosom, listening to her heartbeat. 

In the next second it was Lydia’s head pressed against the girl’s chest, hearing her heart that was beating fast.

"Yeah," Lydia says when the girl finally lets her pull away. "The same."

"The same," the girl repeats slowly, like the words didn’t belong in her mouth, but the line between her eyebrows smoothed out as she smiled. "The same."

"Oh! You talk." Lydia sighed in relief. "What’s your name? How did you get here? I-"

"Malia."

"Excuse me?" 

The girl pointed at herself. “Ma-lia,” she exaggerated, as if she thought Lydia couldn’t understand.

"Oh."

Malia. 

Lydia vaguely recalls reading about a girl called Malia who disappeared years ago, after her family died in a crash. Could a girl survive in the woods for so long?

"Malia," the girl repeated, then gestured to Lydia. "oh."

"No, no. My name is Lydia."

The girl - Malia - tilted her head in confusion. 

"Me, Lydia. You, Malia." 

"Lydia," Malia said her name softly, almost reverently and leaned forward slightly.

Impulsively, Lydia did the same, lost in Malia’s eyes.

They’re nice eyes, Lydia thinks. A simple brown, but there’s a certain… depth in them. A pain that Lydia can relate to. 

But just as their noses brush a howl fills the air, giving Lydia goosebumps. 

Malia jumps in response, then runs off in the general direction the howl came from.

Lydia sits there, confused. She could swear Malia’s eyes flashed blue before she ran away. 

But that’s impossible, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
